Infinite anime vol 6 chương 3
Chương 2: Bị phục kích Part 1 Theo mệnh lệnh của Đức, trước mặt anh hiện lên một màn hình hiển thị. “Xin chào, ta là…” “Đội trưởng đội Việt Nam ? có phải đội trưởng Việt Nam đấy không ? Ha ha , ta biết là ngươi còn sống mà, sao giờ này mới liên lạc ? “ “Lưu Quang Vũ, ngươi ồn ào quá, chẳng phải ngươi cũng còn sống đấy sao?” “Ây, tên ta là Xiang Yu, đúng có tự ý đặt mấy cái tên kì lạ…thế chỗ ngươi sao rồi, có điều gì bất thường xảy ra không ?” Quang Đức nhíu mày : “Bất thường là sao ? ” “Thật sự không có vấn đề gì sao ? Nói thật là từ khi trở về đến giờ, chúng ta nhận được rất nhiều cuộc gọi từ liên minh phía đông, thân phận ngoài đời thực cũng bị rà soát, cảm giác như phía Pháp và Mĩ sẽ không dễ dàng bỏ qua chuyện này đâu “ “Uhm…thực sự thì ở bên đây ta cũng mới tỉnh dậy xong, tình hình mấy ngày trước thì không nắm rõ, vậy ngươi trả lời liên minh phía đông ra sao ? “ “Yên tâm đi, ta chỉ nói những thứ cần nói thôi, còn vấn đề then chốt thì không hề hé môi nửa lời, chúng có vẻ để ý mối quan hệ giữa hai đội đấy, nhưng hỏi quá lâu mà không thu được gì nên chúng cũng bỏ cuộc rồi.” “Vấn đề then chốt ? ý ngươi là ngươi có thể nhớ được những chi tiết xảy ra sau lượt thứ 7 sao ? “ “Không, trí nhớ của ta dường như cũng bị ai đó can thiệp rồi, ta phải dùng Esp cố can thiệp ngược để moi một chút thông tin, nhưng những gì nhận lại được cũng chỉ là những hình ảnh mờ nhạt.” “Vấn đề này xem chừng rất phức tạp… “ Giọng của Xiang Yu qua điện thoại chợt biến đổi : “À, cho ngươi biết một thông tin ngoài lề nữa, đội Nga vừa bị đoàn diệt rồi.” Đức giật mình : “Khoan đã ? Tại sao lại thế ?” “Ta cũng có biết chính xác đâu, chi muốn nhắc trước cho ngươi để ngươi chuẩn bị tinh thần cho Anatasia thôi, nghe nói là đội Nga bị thua trong một trận đoàn chiến với một nước mạnh hơn.” Đức cũng thở dài, trong khi chúng ta đang chiến đấu nơi đây, ngoài kia các đội mạnh cũng đang cố hết sức giành giật mạng sống, mạnh được yếu thua, vốn là quy luật của thế giới này, nhưng hiện giờ anh trai của Anatasia vẫn còn ở đó. Cậu hỏi tiếp : “Thế từ giờ đội Nga sẽ ra sao ?” “Thì cứ theo quy luật thôi, Age of god sẽ tiếp tục chọn mười người mới ngẫu nhiên vào đó, và một đội trưởng mới sẽ tiếp tục lên nắm quyền. Nhưng lần này không nghi ngờ gì đội Nga sẽ bị Mĩ thâu tóm, thế là chúng có thể hoàn toàn làm chủ liên minh phía đông rồi. “ Đức im lặng một lúc… “Đội trưởng Việt Nam, vậy ý kiến của ngươi ra sao? “ Cậu giật mình: “Ý kiến của ta ? Cũng không biết nữa, ta không có hứng thú với mấy cuộc tranh giành quyền lực chính trị này, cái duy nhất ta muốn là đảm bảo an toàn cho đồng đội, để đến cuối cùng đạt đến mục tiêu tất cả cùng trở về thế giới thực. “ “Hmm hmm”-Xiang Yu ậm ừ như để xác nhận một điều gì đó. “Được rồi, vậy thì ta cũng có quyết định của ta, Quang Đức! Từ nay ta với ngươi sẽ hợp thành một liên minh đi!” Sửa câu trên thành “Từ nay ta với ngươi sẽ thành một cặp đi” là đẹp “Ngươi nói cái gì?” “Liên minh phía nam, nghe không hay sao? Ban đầu chỉ có hai nước Việt Nam và Trung Quốc thôi, nhưng về sau có thể chiêu mộ các thành viên khác và mở rộng lãnh thổ, ta ngay từ đầu cũng không muốn tin tưởng vào lũ châu Âu rồi, chi bằng chúng ta tự lập một thế lực mới…” “Trên lý thuyết là như thế, nhưng nếu sau này vẫn không có ai gia nhập thì sao? Đó là còn chưa kể mối quan hệ giữa hai nước chúng ta ngoài đời thực…..” “Quan tâm làm gì, chính ngươi cũng bảo rằng không thích chơi trò chính trị của mấy lão già mà ? Chúng có đến chết cũng không thể đoán ra được chúng ta đã bắt tay với nhau đâu, đúng rồi, hay đổi tên thành “liên minh công lý”…” Những kẻ báo thù? Đội 7? Tiếu Quan Tài? Team Scarlet? Nghe giọng nói kích động của Xiang Yu, Đức cũng cười khổ, cái cậu sợ bây giờ không phải là sẽ liên minh với ai, mà là những ai sẽ trở thành bạn với mình sau này, thêm một người bạn, là thêm một trách nhiệm phải gánh vác, đến lúc đấy còn có thể tự gọi bản thân là đội trưởng hay không ? “Liên minh à… ta nghĩ đấy cũng không phải ý tồi đâu…” ***-''' Nói chuyện với Xiang Yu thêm một lúc lâu nữa, Đức mới gác máy, bữa tiệc hiện giờ chắc cũng đã tàn, phải đi vào cùng nhóm con gái thu dẹp bãi chiến trường thôi. “Quang Đức, bạn ở đây à?” Đức thấy Lam Phương đi ra, hơi giật mình tắt màn hình hiển thị đi : “À ờ không có gì, đứng đây ngắm ảnh một chút thôi, cậu cũng đang dọn dẹp nhỉ, có cần tớ giúp không ? “ “Uhm…không cần đâu, chúng mình dọn cũng gần xong rồi, vậy cho phép mình ngồi đây nhé. “ “Ừ ừ, tất nhiên. “- Đức vội tránh chỗ ngồi cho cô, đôi khi cậu cảm thấy rằng tâm lý của cô bé này cũng rất khó đoán. Hai người ngồi im lặng một lúc, Phương dường như cũng chỉ ra đây để ngắm cảnh, không khí yên lặng dần làm cậu cảm thấy xấu hổ. Nghĩ đi nào, bản thân ơi, chẳng nhẽ không có bất kì chuyện gì để nói khi ngồi cạnh con gái sao ? Nếu là Leticia thì có lẽ cô sẽ luyên thuyên về mớ kiến thức chủ nhân người hầu gì đấy, Anatasia nói năng càng khó hiểu hơn, chỉ có Phương là người mà cậu dành ít thời gian tâm sự nhất. Đức như chợt nhớ ra điều gì đó : “À, gần đây có một người nhờ tớ gửi lời hỏi thăm đến cậu đấy.” Lam Phương ngồi sát lại gần : “Thật hả ? Là ai vậy ?” Đức theo phản xạ hơi nghiêng người : “Uhm, mình cũng không nhớ tên anh ta, nhưng anh ta khá giống với mẫu người nghiêm túc, mặc áo choàng trắng, trên tay lúc nào cũng cầm theo một quyển sách” “Hmm, mình không nghĩ đã từng quen ai như vậy cả, đó là một đạo sĩ phải không?” “Ha ha, đạo sĩ ? Trông giống thật đấy chứ” – Đức cười thành tiếng. “Khi cậu cười…trông rất đẹp.”- Cô bất giác đưa tay lên vuốt nhẹ lấy má cậu. *Tiếng tường bị đấm vỡ* Đức hơi đỏ mặt lùi lại, cũng không cười nữa. “À còn một chuyện này, lúc ở thế giới lần trước, cậu đã cứu mình, nên mình muốn cảm ơn, Và đồng thời cũng phải xin lỗi, nếu ngay từu đầu mình không đưa cậu vào bộ phận chiến đấu…” “Không cần phải cố gắng quá như vậy đâu….” Đức chơt giật mình, bởi Lam Phương bất chợt ôm cậu vào ngực, một cảm giác ấm áp lan truyền toàn cơ thể. “Quang Đức đã cố gắng hơn bất kì ai, mình biết điều đó, cho nên cậu không cần phải cố gây áp lực lên bản thân mình nữa, vì chúng ta đều là bạn bè, nên hãy để mình chia sẻ một nửa gành nặng đó…” Đức bối rối định thoát ra, nhưng khi nghe đến đây, vẻ mặt cậu chợt trầm xuống. “C-cảm ơn..” “Cảm ơn rất nhiều…” Lam Phương cười nhẹ : “Ừ.” '''Part 2 : Vì lý do đội trưởng bị ngất quá nhiều ngày, nên thời gian luyện tập của toàn đội bị gác lại, hiện giờ tất cả phải gấp rút chuẩn bị cho bộ phim tiếp theo. Trong thời gian Đức ngất đi, một nửa đội ngũ đã quyết định dùng điểm thưởng để sang thế giới anime cũ luyện tập, và hoàn thiện nốt những năng lực còn thiếu. Họ cũng đã đạt những thành quả nhất định, và trở về ngay sau đó. (Cái này sẽ được đề cập tới trong phần ngoại truyện) Và đây là tình hình hiện giờ. Khối lập phương trên cao phát sáng mãnh liệt, những cột trụ khổng lồ phóng ra những tia sáng kéo dài đến phía trung tâm, từng cơn gió vàng thổi mạnh báo hiệu cho thời khắc dịc chuyển sắp đến. “Mọi người, đã chuẩn bị xong hết chưa?”- Tiếng của Quang Đức phái dưới khối lập phương vọng ra. “Đợi một chút thôi, chúng tôi sắp gói xong mấy cái ba lô quân dụng này lại rồi” An thở dài : “Thời nào rồi mà còn sử dụng mấy cái balo không gian chứ ? sao không tích tiền mua hẳn cái túi thần kì của doraemon đi ?” “Bớt đòi hỏi đi, đống vật dụng trong ba lô này là hàng bắt buộc mỗi người phải có một bộ, với lại ngươi biết một cái túi thần kì đáng giá bao nhiêu không ? Bán thân ngươi đi chưa chắc đã đủ ấy chứ. “ “Hừ…xấu tính…” Đức chợt để ý Anatasia đang níu lấy tay mình. “Anatasia, vừa mua khẩu súng mới đấy sao?” Anatasia liệc nhìn về phía hộp đàn sau lưng : “Súng mới ? Đúng vậy! Nhưng đây là hàng dự phòng thôi, khẩu chính của tôi vẫn là cây Dragunov mà anh mua cho, khi nào nó xuất hiện trục trặc thì mới đổi, cho nên….zzzz….tôi chuẩn bị ngủ rồi, anh bế tôi cho tới lúc dịch chuyển nhé… “. Đức cười trừ đỡ lấy Anatasia, cô bé xem ra rất cố chấp trong việc chọn súng này, cậu đang tưởng tượng rằng nếu Anatasia nghiêm túc chọn một khẩu súng hiện đại nhất, thì uy lực còn lớn đến đâu nữa. Ngoài ra, còn có Duy An cường hóa chế độ bán thú hình, Lam Phương học kĩ năng tâm linh tỏa liên, Anatasia học thêm các kĩ năng khống chế tinh thần…vv…mỗi người đều mạnh lên theo một cách riêng, có thể chắc chắn rằng đã thay da đổi thịt hoàn toàn so với lần trước. “Cho dù kẻ địch tiếp theo là ai, bộ phim có là gì, chúng ta nhất định cũng không thua! Cùng tiến vào nào ! “ Từ trên cao, Age of god chiếu xuống một cột sáng, bên cạnh cũng hiện ra một bảng chọn… “Bắt đầu lựa chọn phim ngẫu nhiên” MÀn hình hiển thị bên trên bắt đầu quay tròn liên tục, những bộ phim lướt qua trước mặt với một tốc độ khủng khiếp, cho đến khi dần dừng lại. THế giới tiếp theo là : { NO GAME NO LIFE } ***-''' “AAAAAAAA” “HÉT CÁI GÌ ? TA CHƯA NÓI VỚI CÁC NGƯƠI VÀO ĐẦU PHIM CÓ CẢNH RƠI TỰ DO À ?” “Biết thế, nhưng hét cho nó có khí thế thôi.” “Đội trưởng, tôi đếm lại hết số người rồi, đang rơi tự do ở đây có 13 người, trừ thằng thần đang phổ biến luật lệ ra thì có thêm hai người mới, bộ phim này có độ khó mức trung bình, thuộc thể loại đoàn chiến.”- Cậu sinh viên vừa nói vừa lấy sổ ra ghi chép. Đức gật đầu: “Ừm, không tách ra ngay từ đầu là tốt rồi.” “Uhm, Quang Đức này, rơi như thế này khi chạm đất có làm sao không ?”- Lam Phương chưa xem phim, hiển nhiên là rất sợ hãi. Tân khoanh tay: “Kukuku, chỉ có mấy đứa siscon với em gái mới có thể qua được hoàn cảnh này thôi, còn đâu đều rơi nát bét hết.” Hiếu cao giọng hát: “I belive I can fly...” Đức quát lớn: “Bớt nói nhám đi. Và thằng kia nữa, tắt đài hộ cái. Mọi người chú ý, chuẩn bị tiếp đất!” “AAMMMMM” Trước khi ngất đi, cậu vẫn có thể nghe văng vẳng bên tai: “Và điều thứ mười, chơi hết mình và tận hưởng hết mình những niềm vui ở đây nhé.” '''Part 3: “No game no life là một tựa anime chuyển sinh, kể về hai anh em NEET Sora và Shiro, trong một lần lên mạng nhận được lời mời của một vị thần : “Các bạn có nghĩ mình đã sinh ra nhầm thế giới không?”. Hai người đã không ngần ngại mà kick vào, rồi họ bị đưa đến thế giới mà mọi việc đều được giả quyết bằng trò chơi…” “Cho nên mới nói, chỉ có anh trai và em gái mới có thể sống sót ở đây, mình quả thật là thiên tài mà, kukuku”- Tân đứng trên mỏm đá nhìn về phía xa xăm. An giũ chiếc áo: “Đừng có nói như mình ngươi còn tồn tại như thế, tất cả vẫn còn sống nhăn đây này, mà chúng ta rơi ở đâu vậy ?” Anatasia trèo xuống từ trên cây: “Chúng ta đang ở phần bìa rừng, khu vực ngoại ô thành phố, đi bộ thì phải mất nửa ngày mới có thể đến cổng thành được” Sau vụ va chạm khủng khiếp vừa rồi, tất nhiên mọi người vẫn còn sống sót, nhưng nơi mà mọi người đáp xuống dã biến thánh một cái hố to, có vẻ như rất vất vả mới có thể trèo lên được. Hiện giờ mọi người cùng đứng tụ tập ở một khoảng đất trống gần đó, bàn bạc về vấn bước đi tiếp theo. Cậu sinh viên vuốt cằm: “Kịch bản lần này khó ăn rồi đây, No game no life là một thế giới thuần tri thức, một trong các điều kiện quan trọng nhất của nó là “không được giả quyết các tranh chấp bằng vũ lực”, chỉ một câu này thôi coi như đã phế đi một nửa số cường giả của đội ta rồi.” Đức thở dài: “Nhập gia thì tùy tục, bên đội đối phương cũng phải chịu một giới hạn y hệt thế này thôi, cái chính là hiện giờ hai nhân vật chính không xuất hiện, cho nên chúng ta phải thế chỗ Sora và Shiro, chậc, thế thì lại càng khó…” An chợt giật mình: “Khoan đã, đoàn chiến à ? Thế đội đối đầu chúng ta là ai vậy?” “Ừm...Age of god thông báo rằng đó là đội Germany (Đức), thông tin đội này hôm trước Xiang Yu có gửi cho ta…” “Để xem nào, nguy rồi đây, Đức là một đội mạnh xếp vào top thế giới, vị trí hiện tại thì đứng thứ 3. Được biết đến là đội ngũ tôn thờ chủ nghĩa Phát xít, chúng bài trừ hoàn hoàn toàn ma thuật và những thứ lien quan, chỉ sử dụng nguyên súng đạn, thành tích hiện giờ là 58 trận thắng, 2 trận hòa.” An nuốt nước bọt: “Một đội ngũ chỉ dùng toàn súng đạn à ? Nghe cũng thú vị lắm nhưng mà ta không muốn gặp đâu, mà lần này hình như đấu trí tuệ mà, mấy thông tin này để làm gì ?” “Trí giả của đội Đức xếp thứ năm thế giới” Cậu sinh viên giơ tay: “Tôi xếp thứ 28” An ôm đầu: “AAAAA, Sao ngươi có thể ngu vãi ra như vậy” “Im ! Ta bắn tia beam từ mắt chết mọe ngươi bây giờ, chuyên môn của ta là chế tạo robot chứ có phải đi tính kế như thế này đâu , có giỏi thì gom điểm thưởng lại đây rồi ta thuê hẳn thằng Leluoch về cho !” Đức ho khẽ một cái: “Mọi người bình tĩnh, đây không phải lúc để cãi nhau, giờ phải nghĩ cách để khắc phục tình hình đã.” Hiếu giơ tay: “Em có đề xuất, tìm sora và shiro rồi nhờ họ hợp tác đi, có hai người họ giúp sức thì trí giả nào cũng phải xoắn.” Đức nghệt mặt: “Không đơn giản như thế đâu, phải viện ra lý do gì đấy mới bắt họ hợp tác với chúng ta được, cái lý do cùi mía “Chúng tôi cũng là người chuyển sinh như hai bạn” không ai nghe theo đâu. Tình huống xấu nhất là đội đối phương đã đến trước chúng ta, rồi vào bắt tay với sora shiro rồi, giờ sợ chúng ta vừa vào thành sẽ có một đám lính ra vây chặt ấy chứ.” Cậu sinh viên đẩy kính: “Cái này không có khả năng xảy ra đâu đội trưởng, Age of god sẽ không bao giờ vứt hai đội ở một vùng đất giống nhau, Đội Gemany chắc chắc sẽ được thả xuống một quốc gia khác. Hơn nữa, đội chúng ta yếu hơn, nên Age of god sẽ thả xuống trước vài ngày.” Đức gật đầu: “Cũng có lý, vậy thì Lam Phương! Hãy bắt đầu rà soát bằng tinh thần lự…..TRÁNH RA!” Quang Đức hét lên đầy sợ hãi, rồi nhanh chóng đẩy Lam Phương qua một bên, bản thân thì đứng thế vào vị trí mà cô vừa đứng. “Đoàng”- Một phát súng bay đến, chạm vào vai phải của cậu rồi vỡ tan, Imagine breaker đã bắt đầu phát huy tác dụng. “Đoàng” Phát súng thứ hai nối tiếp đến, nhưng lần này Đức đã có thể chủ động hơn, cánh tay phải đưa ra chắn trước người, viên đạn cấu tạo từ ma thuật nên đã bị đánh tan thành bụi phấn. Đức hét lớn: “Chúng ta bị phục kích rồi! Mọi người mau tản ra !” Ở trên một mỏm đá cách đó ba cây số , một gã trung niên mặc quân phục khẽ thu người vào lùm cây, hắn vừa thay đạn vừa xổ ra một tràng chửi bằng tiếng Đức : “Mẹ nó ! Định giết con bé tinh thần lực trước mà không ngờ tên đội trưởng lại khó xơi như vậy, xem ra các người muốn tra phải đánh nghiêm túc rồi !” Rồi hắn đứng lên, vừa ngắm bắn vừa lẩm bẩm : « Lệnh triệu tập » Ngay lập tức , bên cạnh hắn, từ nòng súng tuôn ra một tràng khói đen, đám khói tản ra , dần xếp thành hình những bản sao bay lơ lứng trên bầu trời, mỗi bóng đen đều được trang bị một khẩu súng y hệt. Gã trung niên đã chuẩn bị xong, cười lớn : “Đức quốc xã muôn năm !” lệnh số 1: Liên kích “A” Nhờ giác quan số 6, Duy An ngay lập tức phát hiện nguy hiểm, biến thân chuyển qua dạng sói. Tên kia không ngờ vì không thể giết Lam Phương, nên đã đổi mục tiêu thành các thành viên các trong đội. trong nháy mắt, mưa đạn lao xuống bao trùm cơ thể người sói. Những viên đạn này đều có sức xuyên phá khủng khiếp, cơ thể người sói cơ hồ đều thủng lỗ chỗ. Lớp da này bình thường dày đến mức đầu đạn 11mm cũng không thể xuyên thủng, vậy mà bây giờ… An gục xuống : “Hự..vết thương không tự lành lại, trong mấy viên đạn này có thứ gì đó tà đạo, ta…” “Cẩn thận” Khi An chưa kịp đứng lên, một loạt đạn nữa lại lao tới, khiến Huy Hoàng phải lao ra trực tiếp cản phá. “Chết tiệt, mấy viên đạn này không hề bắn theo đường thẳng, vậy kẻ ngắm bắn đang trốn ở đâu ? “ “Mọi người không thấy lạ sao ?” Cậu sinh viên đang nấp bên cạnh lật quyển sổ ra : “Một trong những luật lệ quan trọng nhất ở đây là luật cấm đánh nhau bằng vũ lực, vậy mà kẻ kia lại có thể dùng súng ám sát chúng ta, cũng như biết trước địa điểm chúng ta rơi xuống mà phục kích, vậy là… “ “…Vậy là chúng đã đến đây trước chúng ta một thời gian, và tìm được cách phá luật của thế giới này rồi.” You don’t say? '***-' Cùng lúc đó, gã trên kia vẫn tiếp tục cười đắc ý, hắn thay đạn để chuẩn bị cho lượt bắn tiếp theo. “Hê hê, lũ yếu đuối, để xem các ngươi còn cầm cự được bao lâu ? Tiếp tục với gã người sói kia nào, tiếp tục với đầu và tim nhé ? “ “Đoàng!” Lại một tiếng súng nữa vang lên. Nhưng lần này gã trung niên lại là người kinh ngạc, ngón tay hắn chưa kịp bóp cò, thì đã cảm thấy đau nhức bên vai. Khi hắn quay sang, thì vai hắn đã biến mất, chỉ còn một lỗ thủng to ở đó. “AAAAA! ĐAU! ĐAU CHẾT MẤT! LÀ KẺ NÀO” Anatasia nằm trong chỗ nấp khẽ lẩm bẩm : “Trượt rồi….” rank 1 bắn tỉa cấp quốc tế “Không, không thể nào, rank 1 ư ? Sao có thể ở trong một đội ngũ yếu kém như thế này được ?” Vì chúng nó là nhân vật chính! Ăn gì mà hỏi ngu thế hả? Nhưng Anatasia không hề để cho đối phương có cơ hội bàng hoàng, cô đứng lên, trực tiếp niệm chú ngữ: “Eiem…zen..nitrax…ánh sáng xuyên phá trái tim thần thánh ! Đến đây lightning” Gã trên kia dù đau đớn đến tột cùng, cũng phải lùi lại dùng tay không bị thương phất lên, những bóng đen xung quanh hắn cũng biến đổi, toàn bộ đều bay ra hợp lại trước mặt hắn như một tấm khiên “Mệnh lệnh số hai :Bảo hộ” Cùng lúc đó, đạn cũng rời nóng khỏi súng Anatasia, viên đạn này uy lực hoàn toàn khác trước, như một tia sét xuyên phá không khí đánh thẳng đến chỗ mục tiêu. Sóng xung kích mạnh mẽ tỏa ra tứ phía đến chính những thành viên của đội Việt Nam cũng phải ngã ngửa. “Ầm!” Trái ngược với dự đoán của gã quân nhân, tấm khiên làm từ bóng đen này không hề có tác dụng cản phá, viên đạn của Anatsia cứ thế đam xuyên qua,, khoan thêm trên ổ bụng của hắn một lỗ nữa, khoảng đất phía sau hắn cơ hồ cũng nổ tung ngay lập tức. Đức ngồi dậy: “Tuyệt- tuyệt vời, đây là năng lực của bán kính tuyệt đối kết hợp với tâm linh tỏa liên sao ? Có thể bắn trúng ở khoảng cách xa như vậy….” Anatasia lắc đầu: “Không , trượt rồi, chưa hề bắn trúng tim đối tượng, dường như có thứ gì đó đã cản tôi lại.” Còn gã trên kia thì dường như không được thanh thản như vậy, hắn trốn sau lớp đất đá, mặc cho vết thương đang rỉ máu, hắn chỉ nốc một bình thuốc lạ rồi tiếp tục lên đạn. “Chết tiệt! Chết tiệt! Chết tiệt! Bắn tỉa của đội Việt Nam là ai kia chứ ? Ta nhất định không thể thua ở đây, để xem ta trả đũa các ngươi thế nào.” Nhưng khi hắn chuẩn bị xông ra tiếp, bộ đàm bên tai hắn lại vang lên tiếng nói: “VIctor, thử nghiệm thế là đủ rồi, mau quay lại điểm tập kết đi.” “Đ-đội trưởng, hãy cho tôi một cơ hội nữa, tôi nhất định sẽ giết hết bọn chúng.” GIọng nói qua bộ đàm chợt trùng xuống: “Ngươi muốn kháng lại quân lệnh sao?” “Dạ không…tôi sẽ trở về ngay…” Ở đầu dây bên kia, tên đội trưởng Germany cũng cùng lúc cúp máy. “Việt Nam đội à?” Rồi hắn nhìn ra phía bầu trời xa xăm. “Ngoại trừ tên đội trưởng và con bé bắn tỉa thì tất cả chỉ đáng vứt đi, để xem cái đất nước chỉ sống trong yên bình như các ngươi có thể dãy giụa được bao lâu.” ***- “Họ đi rồi” Lam Phương mở mắt, đưa ra một kết luận sau khi đã quét hính tinh thần lực. An ngồi thụp xuống: “Mới chỉ có một tên mà đã mạnh như vậy, tình hình lần này xem ra không ổn rồi.” Cậu sinh viên nhặt thử mấy viên đạn dưới chân lên : “Vô cùng không ổn,chúng đã đến trước chúng ta, tạo được những mối quan hệ trước chúng ta. Trận chiến vừa rồi chỉ là phép thử xem chúng ta có xứng để chúng đánh toàn lực không thôi.” Huy Hoàng nắm chặt tay: “Vậy giờ phải giải quyết sao đây, đội trưởng ?” Đức thở dài: “Chúng đã coi thường chúng ta như vậy, thì càng tốt chứ sao, nếu đấu sức mạnh không lại chúng, đấu trí cũng không thể thắng chúng, vậy chúng ta chỉ còn một con đường duy nhất…..” Cả đội cùng ngạc nhiên: “Là gì ?” '***-' Tại cung điện hoàng gia. “Hiện giờ, hai người này, Sora và Shiro, đã chiến thắng trong game cờ vua, đủ điều kiện để ứng cứ cho vị trí quốc vương đời tiếp theo, có ai muốn phản đối không”. Đây là một hoạt cảnh quá quen thuộc trong Anime, đúng như cậu sinh viên dự đoán, mọi người đã rơi vào khoảng giữa phim, kịch bản cũng hoàn toàn không có biến đổi lớn. “Vậy nếu không có ai phản đối…tôi xin tuyên bố….” “Tôi phản đối!” Tiếng hô này không xuất phát từ Sora hay Shiro, mà vọng ra từ phía cửa chính. Cánh cửa được mở ra, đội Việt Nam cùng lúc bước vào… Đức tươi cười chỉ tay lên: “Chúng tôi muốn thách đấu đấu game với hai người , phần thưởng là chiếc ghế quốc vương ? Thế nào, có dám chơi không?” -Còn tiếp- Category:Infinite Anime